


Of Coffee and Crushes

by SKirisu



Category: EXILE (JPOP), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKirisu/pseuds/SKirisu
Summary: His name is Naoto, and he's the most recent addition to Tetsuya-san's café crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cafe AU

His name is Naoto, and he's the most recent addition to Tetsuya-san's café crew.  
  
He’s friendly and attentive, memorised Naoki’s order from the first time he visited Amazing Coffee, and every time he leaves his table, he flashes that megawatt smile, and Naoki’s heart skips a beat just thinking about him. He tells himself that he’s just very good at his job and tries to leave it at that, but his dance crew have other ideas about the situation.

“He gave you his complete work schedule, Naoki,” Akira deadpans. The crush is now entering its second month, and Akira, being the kind and caring senior he is, has run out of ways to taunt Naoki about it. “You can’t be this physically incapable of taking a hint.”

"Says you, Akira-san." Naoki scowls. "You're not even attached. Tetsuya-san calls you a pervert and I can't agree with him more."

"Tch. Tetsuya should shut up," grumbles Akira. "That has nothing to do with the current topic." Akira is friends with the café owner, who makes a mean cup of coffee and doesn't hesitate to wallop him upside the head whenever Akira says or does something stupid in his presence. You have such a shitty senior, Tetsuya tells them.

"It's true though," says Takanori. "Akira-san, you're the only one among us who owns porn magazines and openly reads them outside. You don't notice girls avoiding you everytime you do that."

"Shut up, Gun-brat." Akira makes a swiping motion at Takanori; he skillfully dodges and plants himself next to the youngest occupants in the group, far away from the older man's reach. Reo and Mendy are too amused to say a word and they quietly sip their orange juice. They are old enough to understand "adult talk" without blushing like shy virgins, and Naoki has mothered them long enough.

 

It takes another month of brilliant smiles and overpriced coffees and pastries before Naoki actually admits there might be something between them. His crew is nothing if not encouraging.

"Just perform a kabedon-" Akira begins, before Takanori tells him to shut up, that's goddamn ridiculous and so not the way to ask people out on a date. "Alright, prince charming, what will _you_ do?"

"Be straightforward."

"That's all the advice you're giving him?!" The older man half-shrieks, but Naoki has already gone inside Amazing Coffee and no one is paying attention to him. Such wonderful juniors he has.

Naoto’s just finishing with a customer when he sees him, and his smile goes from mandatory to genuine in a split second. “Naoki-san, there you are! Hadn’t seen you all week, I was starting to worry. Table by the window, as per usual?” He starts making for the seat but Naoki stops him. He takes a deep breath and then-

"Naoki-san likes you. Please go out with him." Reo materialises from nowhere and stares Naoto straight in the face, just a few centimetres shorter than the other man.

Naoki's jaw drops. "Reo!" he hisses, furtively glancing around and _oh my god, is Tetsuya-san winking at him from the counter?!_

But Reo is really adorable and can charm people off their socks with the right smile and right now he looks so sincere that Naoto, broken out of his stupor, chuckles and stares Naoki in the eye.

"Finally. Yes, yes I will." He is blushing and so is Naoki and it takes them a good ten minutes before they exchange numbers and promise to keep in contact.

Reo flashes a thumbs-up at Akira, Takanori and Mendy hovering outside the café and slinks off before anyone notices his disappearance.

Naoki-san can thank him later.

* * *

**Omake**

" 'Yes, yes I will.' Are you agreeing to some marriage proposal, Nao-chan?" Tetsuya teases after Akira and his gang of rather adorable hooligans have left. The current crowd is manageable and they are in the kitchen.

"Tenchouuuu." Naoto groans and buries his head in his hands. "Stop teasing."

"Isn't it great? Akira tells me his not-very-cute junior has slight self-esteem issues. He won't believe anyone will like him even if it's right in his face." Tetsuya sips his freshly brewed coffee. "Why him though?"

"I'm not telling you."

"In any case, use protection if things get hot and heavy. You know where's my stash." The café owner winks and slips away laughing just as Naoto flushes beetroot.

"TENCHOU!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The author is also not responsible for any induced sugar overdose.
> 
> An old work cross-posted from my LJ, with minor edits.


End file.
